


The Way You Are

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Cute Mental Images ahoy, Fluff, M/M, Optimus Being a Sweetspark, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Ratchet get a moment alone after the events of Stronger Faster and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

At nightfall Optimus volunteered to stay with the recovering Ratchet while the others went to recharge.

“You don't have to stay here all night with me, you know” Ratchet said after the others had left.

Optimus took Ratchet's hand in his. "I insist Old Friend. I just want to be sure you'll be alright.”

”I'll be fine Optimus. My energon levels are about back to normal and the wound isn't beyond repair. There's no need for you to be up all night with me.”

”I know, but I intend to stay with you.”

Ratchet figured as much. Even though he knew Optimus had forgiven him for his behavior while under the influence of the Synthetic Energon, Ratchet still felt a little quilty. While the Synth–En seemed to bring out the worst in him, he still didn't see it as an excuse for what said and did.

He remembered how he yelled at Optimus for being soft. It was true that he was frustrated with the fact Optimus would let opportunities to rid the universe of Megatron slip by. But at the same time a part of him knew that side of Optimus was probably one of the reasons why he loved him. Ratchet realized it must take a lot strength for Optimus to hold on to the hope he had for an alternative solution. Some would call that naive, but Ratchet knew that the Prime wouldn't be the Optimus he came to love without that hope and strength.

”Heh. Has anyone ever told you that you're too good for own good?”

“No”, Optimus chuckled a little. It had been a long time since Ratchet had heard him make that sound. It was kind of nice to hear it again.

“Well you're too good for me. That's for sure.”

”Now that's simply not true, Ratchet.”

“Can you stop being so -” Before Ratchet could finish his sentence, Optimus planted a kiss on Ratchet's lips. It took Ratchet by surpise for a second before he closed his optics and returned the kiss.

"You know what? I wouldn't have you any other way” Ratchet said after Optimus pulled away.

Later, Arcee entered the medbay to take over watching over Ratchet so Optimus could get some rest. But she didn't expect to find Optimus recharging on the floor with his hand holding Ratchet's. Ratchet of course was recharging on the medical berth. Arcee just smiled and decided to leave the two of them be.


End file.
